kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Igneel
Igneel is the king of all Dragons and is Grandeeney's mate and is living on Draconic Island. Appearance Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four legs. Powers, Skills and Abilities *Fire Dragon Magic: Igneel's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of fire; he taught this Magic to Virgil . Igneel uses his Magic in the same manner as Natsu: for melee purposes; he shoots out large breaths of fire in an effort to impede and/or damage his opponent, and relies heavily on melee combat, using his fire to empower his strikes. **Fire Dragon's Roar: Similar to other Dragons, Igneel has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Igneel's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale destructive fire breath attack capable of completely destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: Igneel hits the enemy with his fist cloaked with flames; this attack is powerful enough to blow even the Dragon King, Acnologia, away. **Fire Dragon's Claw: Igneel ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. *Flight: Being a Dragon, Igneel possesses the ability to fly through the air using his wings. *Immense Strength: He is easily one of if not the most strong Dragons. *'Immense Durability': Igneel has shown to be able to emerge from a full-scale fight with another Dragon with minor cuts and bruises. Personality Igneel has been shown to be a loving father figure towards Virgil, during his training. Despite Virgil leaving, Igneel, however, is shown to be incredibly protective of Natsu, and watches him from afar. Contrary to his quite often portrayed loving personality, Igneel can also be rash, angry and violent when he feels the situation calls for it. He has also shown a high degree of arrogance, referring to himself as "the one and only Igneel" during Grandeeney's visit. It is also implied by Igneel himself that before he met Virgil he neither hated humanity nor did he have any love for humans in the slightest. Metalicana himself even described Igneel as being the Dragon who loved humans more than any other. According to Grandeeney, Igneel has a tendency to take things to the excess. Weapons His claws and teeth. Family *Grandeeney (Mate) *Unhatched Children Voice Actor Jim White. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Husbands Category:Married Category:Dragons Category:Fathers Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Leaders Category:Kings